Goodbye
by Phoenix Eve
Summary: A songfic about Helga leaving town and Arnold on his way to say Goodbye. I hate summaries, please read, it's really good!


Songfic? **kicks self in head** Gawd I can't believe I am doing this!

I don't own the song or the cartoon, what a shame.

Regular text

~Song lyrics~

Arnold walked down the street on his way to the bus station, a walk he wasn't sure why he was taking but at the same time, knew it was a walk he would remember forever.

Helga looked up from her seat at the bus station to see most of the PS 118 gang there. She sighed as someone's face was missing, Arnold's.

~Listen little girl, there will come a day

When you will be able, able to say~

Arnold walked slowly past Gerald Field, still hearing Helga's taunts from behind the home plate, her screaming, insults, and bad mouthing. His heart was slightly warmed by this, she always had something to say, even though sometimes it wasn't the right thing.

~Never mind the pain, All the aggravation~

Helga sat slumped as people talked to her, but their words did not reach her. Their sappy fair wells lost in the wind. She was leaving to go to a fancy elementary school in another state, one with great promise. It was her choice, she knew it was best this way. No more being driven crazy by her own emotions.

~You know there's a better way, for you and me to be~

Arnold watched as he passed Helga's house, it look some what scary, looming so tall over him. He only been there a few times. He smiled as he remembered the time he had to take Helga home after he smacked her in the head with the baseball. She was so cute when she couldn't remember how to even use a spoon.

~Look for the rainbow in every storm~

Helga smiled as Gerald tried his best to say he was going to miss her, even though she doubted it. But she knew Arnold most likely put him up to it. Arnold was always making sure she wasn't left out, even if she was bitter toward him.

~Fly like an angel, heaven sent to me~

Arnold rounded another corner, nearing the bus station. He felt weird, sure it was going to be nice to not have to worry about spitballs, but there was so much left to get to know about Helga.

~Goodbye my friend, I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here~

Helga sniffled a bit in the cold weather and tried to remind herself that leaving didn't mean that she would never see any of these people again. It just meant she wouldn't see them for a while. She wiped her eyes before anyone could see tears.

~It's not the end. You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear~

Arnold past by Mighty Pete and remembered when Helga stood up to her dad to help save the tree.  If it weren't for her, Big Bob might have knocked it down.

~So glad we made it, time will never change it~

Helga looked back and forth before taking out her locket and looking at it. Arnold smile grinned back at her. She smiled at it and slipped into another one of her fantasies, which had become her comfort in hard times.

~Just a little girl, big imagination, never letting one take it away~

Arnold walked along one of the last roads to the bus station. He spotted a flower stand, with a pink rose the exact color of Helga's bow. He remembered the first time he laid eyes on that bow. He really liked it for some reason. Funny how such a sweet looking ribbon was on the head of a girl ready to seize world domination.

~Went into the world, what a revelation. She found there is a better way for you and me to be~

Phoebe sat beside Helga and was going on about how she was dealing with leaving "ice cream". Helga said that is was no big deal, that she would most likely find someone else at her new school. But she knew that was a down right lie, so did Phoebe.

~Look for the rainbow in every storm, find out for certain, love's gonna be there for you, you'll always be someone's baby~

Arnold looked at the flower and all he could think about was the spunky blond girl in the pink dress. They should be like best friends, they have known each other through most of their lives. And she did watch out for him, despite the times he pounded him.

~The times that we would play about, the way we used to scream and shout. We never dreamed you would go your own sweet way~

Helga whimpered under her breath as her bus pulled into sight, yet no sight of Arnold yet. Why wouldn't he come, didn't he care? Even Harold came! Why wouldn't Arnold?

~Look for the rainbow in every storm, find out for certain loves gonna be there for you, you'll always be someone's baby~

Arnold finally caught sight of the bus station and saw the group staring to gather around a bus, was he too late? He started to run.

~Goodbye my friend~

Helga picked up her bags and received an embarrassing kiss on the cheek from Miriam and a pat on the back from Bob as she started her way to the bus doors.

~It's not the end~

Arnold say Helga stepping onto the bus and he kicked up speed.

~So glad we made it, time will never never ever change it~

"HELGA!"

~You know it's time to say goodbye~

"Arnold?"

~And don't forget you can rely~

"I made it, I almost missed seeing you off!"

~You know it's time to say goodbye~

"You actually came to see me off?"

~And don't forget on me you can rely~

"Of course, I got you this too!"

~I will help you~

"A rose? For me? Why?"

~Help you on your way~

"Because it reminded me of you."

~No, No, No, No~

"Thanks Arnold. Goodbye."

~I will be with you everyday~

"Goodbye Helga."

Ohhh man, I can't believe I wrote a song fic. Oh the song is "Goodbye" by Spice Girls. I didn't say that at the beginning because I thought I might lose readers, lol! REVIEW~


End file.
